A baby for Christmas
by YulianaHenderson
Summary: "Dear Amber, I had a look at your list and saw that you wanted a baby brother or sister. Now, my magic is powerful but it has its limits. That doesn't mean I won't try! In fact, I already tried some magic – just because your wish is my favorite. Let me know if it worked! Merry Christmas, Santa Claus." Established Jisbon. Rated K, FLUFFY.


**A/N: I don't know what it is with me and one-shots: one moment, I've got a perfect marriage and the other... no, seriously. I mean, I don't even know ****_why_**** I suddenly write so many one-shots, I didn't use to write one-shots in general. And now, it seems I come up with a new one-shot every day. It's so strange, dunno... :)**

**Anyways, little point I have to make before we go crazy here: I'm Dutch, so not American. I don't know how you celebrate Christmas, other than the whole 'Christmas tree and presents underneath it' thingy, because my parents once did that as well. But aside from that: nope. Sorry. So that is why this story might be super weird because I don't really know how you celebrate it. But anyways, I hope it's not that weird :).**

**And I know it's not even Christmas yet, but everybody's preparing for it so I think that gives me the right to post Christmas stories. I mean, I could post them in summer, I don't even care at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.**

* * *

**_'A baby for Christmas'_**

Jane groaned, and turned onto his side, satisfied with feeling that familiar person pressed against his chest immediately. He smiled, and fondly placed his hand on her hip. She quietly moaned in her sleep, and Jane's smiled grew – she could be far gone when she was tired.

He put an elbow underneath him, and looked down at her.

From all the moments Jane got to look at Teresa Lisbon, this had to be his favorite sight – but maybe that was because she was less likely to kill him in this moment. She looked absolutely adorable when she was asleep, one fist tucked underneath her chin, the other wandering somewhere on her stomach.

He bowed down and placed a small kiss on her temple, not wanting her to wake up yet but finding she did when she scrunched her nose.

"Hmm... G'morning," Lisbon murmured, and Jane smiled.

"Morning," he whispered back, and for a few long seconds took great pleasure in just looking at Lisbon slowly waking up. She turned around slightly, so that she was laying on her back, and stroked his cheeks.

He bowed down and linked their lips, engaging in a few minutes of sleep-induced kissing, before pulling away and smiling at her.

Then, he looked at the alarm clock on the night table. He fought back the urge to groan – he didn't want this moment to leave, not yet.

"Amber is going to be here in six minutes," Jane whispered, and Lisbon groaned.

"Why?" she complained, and Jane chuckled.

"Do I need to give you a news flash on our current situation?" he teased, but when he got no reply, he rolled his eyes. "It's Christmas. Amber, our five-year-old daughter, always awakes at eight in the morning. This morning, she will check the living room to see if there are any presents under the Christmas tree and when she finds out there are, she'll come to either our room or Auntie Grace's room immediately. Oh, and Auntie Grace is here because Cho and Rigsby are out of the state and all her family is out of the country – you didn't want her to be alone with Christmas."

Lisbon rolled her eyes. "Now you're just mocking me."

"I'll never mock you, Lisbon dear. You're just... an easy prey."

Just when Lisbon was about to hit him, Jane linked their lips again and she immediately forgot what she was angry about.

"Auntie Grace! Auntie Grace! You have to come with me!" they suddenly heard from the other room, and Jane smiled.

"Told you."

"You said in six minutes. Unless six minutes passed while we were kissing, it weren't six minutes."

Jane closed his eyes. "You always _have_ to be right, don't you?"

"You got that right." Lisbon pushed herself up and ran a hand through her hair to smooth it down.

"I'll help Van Pelt," Lisbon said, and Jane chuckled. With a kid that's just as enthusiastic as Jane – if not more – it was hard to stay kind in the early mornings.

"Mummy!" Amber exclaimed as soon as Lisbon walked into the living room. The woman smiled, and sat down beside her daughter. Van Pelt smiled at Lisbon.

"Morning, Grace," Lisbon said, and the younger woman nodded.

"What've you got, Amber?" Lisbon asked, looking at the presents. Amber shrugged frantically, and then almost aggressively started opening one.

"Whoa, calm down Amber, you might destroy it," Lisbon laughed, but Amber didn't listen – or she did, but she decided to just ignore her mother.

Jane walked into the room as well, and as soon as he saw the presents on the floor, he became five again.

"Oh my god! O-o-oh!" he exclaimed, clapping in his hands before running over to the tree and falling down next to Amber.

"Look at all the presents! Is there anything for me?" he squealed, and together, they checked the presents. Yet when they had seen all the presents, Jane got a major pout.  
"There's nothing for me," he murmured, and Amber jumped up and swung her short arms around Jane's neck.

"It's okay, Daddy. You can play with my toys if you want to," Amber said, and Jane smiled. He turned his head and placed a brief kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you, Amber. Now go unpack your stuff," he said, and Amber didn't need any more encouragement.

Three Barbie dolls, two lifelike plush animals and one dollhouse later, Amber had reached another present. She hadn't even stopped for breakfast or orange juice, while all the others had.

Amber had opened her latest present, and then frowned when she couldn't make out _what_ it was. She looked at her parents, who just shrugged.

"It's a letter," Amber said, and then ran over to Van Pelt to have it read to her. The young woman smiled, and took the letter over the girl.

_Dear Amber,_

_Thank you for your letter! I always love hearing from you! And I'm very proud to see that you're on my Nice list this year!_

_I had a look at your list and saw that you wanted a baby brother or sister. Now, my magic is powerful but it has its limits. That doesn't mean I won't try, don't worry! In fact, I already tried some magic – just because your wish is my favorite. Let me know if it worked!_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Santa Claus._

Amber and Van Pelt looked at each other with confusion.

Jane and Lisbon just smiled, and Van Pelt's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my god, no!" she exclaimed, and she jumped up, acting like Jane had done but then in a Van Pelt way. She left behind a very confused Amber.

"Really? Are you pregnant?"

Lisbon nodded. Van Pelt let out a high shriek.  
"Oh my god, that's so great! Congratulations!"

Lisbon let Van Pelt pull her into a tight hug, but over the young woman's shoulder, she could see her daughter sitting between her Barbie dolls, looking wide-eyed at what the adults were doing.

Jane motioned for the girl to come closer, and when she did, he whispered something in her ear. It didn't take long before Amber acted like Van Pelt did.

"Yay!" she exclaimed, and joined the two women. Van Pelt pulled away and walked over to Jane. Amber wrapped her arms around Lisbon's waist/almost hips and Lisbon smiled. The girl started kissing Lisbon's tummy.

"You'll be a perfect big sister, Honey," Lisbon said, and Amber looked up with a big grin. Then, she pushed away from Lisbon and started running around the room, laughing and screaming so hard the three adults almost got tired of it – keyword being _almost_.

"Thank you Santa!"

Jane walked over to Lisbon and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other fondly stroking her belly. She smiled up at him.

"Love you," Jane whispered, and Lisbon sighed contently.

Van Pelt ran over to Amber, picked her up and started dancing with her.

"Auntie Grace, I'm gonna be a big sister! I'm gonna teach her how to brush her hair so it looks perfect!"

"It could be a boy-"

"I don't care! I want a baby sister!"

The three adults chuckled, and Lisbon looked up at Jane again, wicked smile on her face.

"Let's hope _Santa_ did his job then."

* * *

**A/N: Oe, wow, Lisbon. No need to be so... confident, lol. **

**Well, what did you think? Let me know in a REVIEW, thank you!**


End file.
